


Aquamarine

by RoninZorra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused character, Aftermath of Violence, Dark, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Updates, please be patient, reader is not human, so seriously slow burn, the reader can't even speak or remember, very slow burn, will add tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoninZorra/pseuds/RoninZorra
Summary: Aquamarine: a light blue gemstone, that is calming, soothing, and cleansing. It inspires truth, trust and letting go. A person comes into the lives of Sans and Papyrus. They did not expect, nor want what came, but in the end, they were better for it. They discovered an Aquamarine.





	1. Wind Chimes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for looking over my new fic! I've come, rather late to the party, of the Undertale fan community. I love that characters, and the attention the fans have given to the lore. 
> 
> I'm also more then a little rusty in my writing, so bare with me please!
> 
> That being said, I will warn you all, my updating will be inconsistent, as i work 50+ hours a week, and my creativity comes in spurts. Also, another warning, this fic will take the cartoonish, wild characters, and take a more realistic turn. There maybe some "OOC"-ness, because Sans will be suffering from mental illness, and Papyrus will not be the innocent little snowflake most people picture him as. They will still retain their main characteristics, like Sans' contrite, surfacey, silly humor, and Papyrus will struggle with trying to be the "hope and positivity" for monsters. The main character is an OC, and its character will develop as the story progresses. This will be a darkfic. It will include identity crisis, loss of loved ones, betrayal, slight noncon elements, just to name a few. I am struggling to make these characters more real life, and realistic, then the silly, lighthearted way they are portrayed in the game, so please be gentle. That being said: enjoy!

It was a cold late autumn evening. It hadn't started to snow yet, but the weather was cold enough. The first snow should be happening soon. Sans walked down the street, sneakers damp from puddles. He had his gloved hands stuffed in his jacket pocket, and his hood pulled up. It made little sense to humans, but skeletons breathed too, so his walking form was trailed by his breath fogging in the crisp evening air. This was Sans' favorite time of the day. Sure, he was surrounded by too much noise and too much movement, but looking up, he saw into the infinite stars. His charts underground never scoped the true spans of the night sky. It was breath taking to Sans. It never failed to make his day, and its stresses, feel insignificant.

It had been almost 10 years since the Ascension. Monsters and humans, for the most part, have made peace with each other. There were so many humans, and so little monsters when they arrived, that the integration was easy. Human children were taught about monsters, about their basic types, about souls, and about their magic. Humans seemed to be less afraid when they weren't so ignorant. At first, there was segregation, due to massive cultural, and biological differences. But the more the humans learned, the more they seemed at ease. The government was afraid of a massive influx of disease from the monsters, and same the other way. That their immunities, like with past cultures, would decimate them. But as more culture was shared, humans came to realize, that monsters weren't biological, therefore, they could not catch diseases. Humans were terrified, fascinated, and in awe of monsters. The more humanoid monsters were brought forward, and interviewed. The news had aired their talks, and even a few channels were set up to provide information of these new creatures.

About 6 years after they arrived, the monsters had began to spread away from the mountain, and their population started to thrive. They had hope again. They weren't afraid of their children suffering in a prison like them, and having limited resources like them. And through this boom of population, they still were only .5% in comparison to the humans. By law standards, monsters had equal rights, but that didn't mean times weren't tough. Sans and Papyrus, and other types, mostly those that resembled the humans the closest, were usually under the most scrutiny.

Papyrus did many interviews in those beginning years. Sans had had a hard time watching his brother field some of those rather tough and awkward questions. Humans were sometimes a bit too curious. But Papyrus had persevered, and muscled through awkward and ignorant questions. Sans was never more proud of his brother.

Sans snapped out of his reverie, and tore his eyes from the stars, to continue walking down the road. Pap and Sans lived in a small city. There was way more people then he was used to. This was no Snowdin, but the evenings were the best. Just enough humans to remind him he was free, but not enough to make him panicky. He never did well in crowds, and there were so many humans. Sans smiled at a passing woman and child. The woman smiled and the kid waved back, and Sans heard the kid start to ramble away at the mother about what he had learned in school about the monsters as Sans passed. He chuckled to himself; if Pap was here, he would have probably started to join the child in their enthusiastic conversation. Always the willing Monster Mascot.

Sans helped the local police force. It was the perfect job for him, surprisingly. He was always on payroll there, but didn't always have to work. His skills at reading the intentions of others was quite the handy tool for them. Not everyone knew he what he could do, and not every monster could do it, but it certainly helped him. A few times a week, the local sheriff would call him in, Sans would stand behind a one way mirror, and watch the perps be interviewed. He let the officers know if they were guilty or not.  
It couldn't be taken to court, but they at least knew whether or not they should waste their time investigating those people, or if they should redirect their limited resources towards other suspects. Sans got to keep his anonymity, for the most part, and he got a pretty penny for his efforts too.

Sans yawned loudly, turning down the street were him and Papyrus lived. They had a smaller apartment, in a large complex, but it was enough for 2 skeletal men. His home was still about 6 blocks down, so he still had time to enjoy his leisurely evening stroll. Paps was out of town still for another few days, so he wasn't particularly looking forward to a dark, quiet apartment. Maybe he should eat out again tonight?

As he ran through his options in his head as he watched the sky, a sound caught his ear, metaphorically speaking. He paused his steps, looking down an alley, between a laundromat with a balding man sitting waiting for his clothes, and a cafe whose interior was dark. The sound was like a wooden wind chime knocking around in the wind. A few of his neighbors had some, wind was still a pretty strange concept to him. This sound was different, and scraped at the corners of his memory. After a while of listening, he realized it was probably nothing, shrugged it off, and continued on his way.

He walked into a diner the next block over. It wasn't Grillby's, but they had amazing hamburgers, and the owner was this surly old man who had the driest humor Sans had ever experienced, and it never failed to make him laugh. As he walked in, he took a booth, sliding down in the seat, taking off his gloves, and pulling down his hood. People always stared at him. It used to piss him off, but he can't lie, he use to stare at humans too. Monsters all looked different, but they never claimed to be the same species as each other. The humans, who were all the same species, came in all different kinds of colors, shapes, sizes, and styles. It was fascinating. Sans use to take pictures of particularly weird, or cool, looking humans. Sometimes he looked through them, laughing at the pictures, and himself, for how naive he use to be about humans.  
A woman, with pale skin, blonde curly, poofy hair, and uncovered arms with tattoos (another thing that use to fascinate Sans), came up to his booth. She had a quirky smile, and a mouth full of white teeth, that still sometimes freaked Sans out: humans were fleshy skeletons.

"Well, welcome back! I see your brother is still out of town," she ribbed lightly in a very light southern drawl. Sans smiled cheekily back at her.

"What, can't a guy come see his favorite human, and maybe have a greasy hamburger?" Sans gave his best shit-eating grin. The waitress cocked her hip and pulled out her note book.

"Don't get cheeky with me. We both know you're kissing my butt, 'cause you know if I breathed a word of your diet this last week to your brother, you'll be eating the lawn clippings for the next 3 weeks," she shot back, writing down his order, with a teasing look on her face ( human faces were so expressive.) Sans cringed; Paps may not feed him lawn clippings, but he'd definitely add more green to his plate then Sans particularly wanted.

"Come on Diane, you wouldn't do that to me, right? After all, I always  _fry_  to be the best  _crustomer_  for you." He chuckled, propping his face on his hand. Diane had been setting his table, and spit out air, and looked at him half exacerbated, and half amused. She then turned on her heel to give his order to the kitchen, walking away, shaking her head.

Sans just chuckled to himself, tapping his ivory bones on the table. It was still weird to him, how much things had settled down, and how content he was with his current life. Sure, he'd have liked to have the other monsters around still, and sure, he'd like to have a house like he use to, but all in all, he couldn't complain. It got a little  _bonely_  sometimes when his brother was gone, but he had made a few human pals, so things weren't too bad. Diane, was just one of a few, although he never hung out with her outside her job.

Age was a thing that Sans still struggled with. Birthdays, into adulthood, never were really kept track of for monsters. Sans wasn't sure how old he was, but he knew he was older then any human. Even Pap, who was much younger then him, was older then any human. But, he was a young monster, and so he felt like he wasn't sure who to talk with, human wise. He still had an immaturity of youthfulness, but life experiences, which amounted to several human lifetimes, made him feel like any human he hung out with was a child.

Point being, Diane was an... older human, and saw him as a child. Not someone she'd spend time with. But younger humans, were a bit... cringey to spend time with sometimes. Bars were an interesting experience: he'd get the most insanely awkward questions from drunk humans, and would see them do the weirdest shit. Sans found it hilarious. But he found common interests with some humans, and that was enough for him.

After a few minutes, Diane came back over, sliding a cherry coke, 2 bottles of ketchup, and a plate with a burger and fries in front of him. He could almost feel his energy being restored staring at his greasy banquet. He turned to Diane, who had an amused, but sincere smile on her face.

"Still think you have no taste buds," referring to the ketchup," but don't let the cook know I said that." She ended in a friendly, conspiring whisper. She stood at her full height, brandishing a straw and some napkins for Sans. "Anything else for you, Hun?" Sans shook his head lightly, sitting up in his seat.

"Thanks Diane." She nodded, smiling, and went to another occupied booth to check on them. Sans ate his meal in relative silence, soft diner music, and murmurs from the other customers filling the atmosphere. After he finished eating, and paying, he was back on his way home. Shuffling up the stairs to the third story of the complex, Sans pulled the keys out of his pocket, into his blacked out home. Flicking on the lights, he was greeted with silence. The front room had a couch by the window, and the TV on the opposite wall. There was a small kitchen, and dining table, which felt empty to Sans at the moment.

He shuffled down the short hall towards 3 doors, one lead to the bathroom (Sans still flushed things down the toilet chuckling once in a while). The other 2 doors were to his bedroom, and Paps bedroom. He went into Papyrus' room, and fed his 2 gold fish, then went to his room, flopping onto his bed. He pulled out his phone, unlocked it and stared at the screen. Paps usually called around this time, but Sans was debating calling him. The house felt particularly lonely at the moment. Then he huffed, and put his phone away.

Papyrus was busy, he would call when he wasn't, and Sans would let his brother alone, and not bring him down with his restlessness and melancholy. Flipping over, he grabbed a book off his bedside table, flipped it open, and got lost in its text. Night was always hard for him. He didn't have relentless nightmares anymore, but once in a while, he still had them, so there was always a pocket of dread pulling at his sternum this late at night. Reading helped distract him. There hadn't been many human books underground. The river had usually turned them to mush, or a wrinkled, unreadable mess. So Sans had a guilty pleasure in human books. They wrote so much, and it helps Sans understand the people he would have to live with for years and years to come.

Sans passed out a few hours later, with no call from Paps, his book on his chest. He dreamed of men on the sea, storms, ship battles, lost treasure, and surly women. Sometimes the figures were human, and some were monster. At one point, his dreams faded. He was woken by the loud, sharp rattling of hollow wood. The sound made him wake up gasping, panic crawling up the inside of his vertebrae. A shudder ran through him, as he rubbed his face, then looked outside. It was still early, probably just past dawn, but the panic woke him with an adrenaline rush, and now he wouldn't get back to sleep. He looked at his phone. Paps had text him, just a few messages, apologizing for not calling, that it had been a late night, and to call him when Sans woke up.

He swung his legs out of bed, and walked to the kitchen, scratching under his shirt on his ribs, yawning loudly. He made himself some coffee and toast, and sat at the table, waking up. He pulled out his phone again, and dialed Papyrus.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus' cheerful voice made Sans smirk, and relax tension he didn't realize he had been carrying. "I SEE YOU RECEIVED MY MESSAGES. HOW WAS YOUR DAY YESTERDAY?" Sans chuckled, and switched the phones from one side of his head to another.

"It was good Pap. Went to the Station for most of the day, and slept." Sans could hear Papyrus huff, exacerbated.

"I REALLY WISH YOU WOULDN'T SLEEP ALL DAY, ALTHOUGH I AM GLAD YOU AT LEAST WORKED! STILL, I DO MISS YOU. I KNOW THE AMOUNT OF HUMANS BUGS YOU, BUT MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU CAN COME WITH ME?" Sans face drooped a little; Papyrus never pushed, but he always brought it up. Sans felt guilt at that thought. Paps just missed him, and worried about them being so far apart.

"I'll think about it bro. Maybe this next time you go, if it isn't too long."

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL! I'll KEEP YOU TO THAT!" Sans could practically see his brother wiggling in his chair from his excitement, making him smile affectionately. "BUT, I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW, TODAY IS MY LAST DAY. I'LL BE HEADING HOME TOMORROW!"

"Ah, that's great Paps, your fish miss you," 'and so do I' Sans guiltily added on in his head. He couldn't begrudge his brother's independence. Him and his brother were just 2 different people. "I'll make sure the how isn't too messy for when you get home." Sans hardly spent time out of his room when Pap wasn't there, but he always liked teasing him. Sure enough, Sans heard his brother's annoyed groaning on the other side of the phone, followed with a huff.

"YES, PLEASE DO THAT! THAT WAY, WE CAN SPEND MORE TIME HANGING OUT, AND LESS TIME CLEANING." Sans chuckled. "ALRIGHT BRO, I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY! TEXT ME LATER?"

"A'course, Paps. Have a good one." With that, the line went dead. Sighing, Sans knew his days only activity was over. Grumbling to himself, he put his dishes in the sink, then stared at the piles of dishes. Sighing, he directed his magic to rinse the dishes, load them in the dishwasher, and turn it on. Papyrus hated when he didn't just do them by hand, claiming Sans was being lazy. But Sans really hated the way the dirty dishes made his bones smell afterwards. Besides, Papyrus wouldn't be the wiser. By the time he finished, showered, and changed it was mid morning. Listless, he tilted back and forth on his feet, thinking about what to do.

He used to have a lab, but no house, no lab. There was just enough space in there house for them, so tinkering was out of the question. Sighing again, he at least decided the house was no good. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he headed out the door. The town was big enough, where everybody didn't know each other (which still threw Sans through a loop). but the town was also small enough where there wasn't a ton of things to do. and humans weren't as... liberal with what weird things they did in public. Sans use to love watching the residents of Snowdin, doing all of the weird things they did. In comparison, humans were so mild. No one walking their little brothers on leashes, or making puzzles in the streets, or talking rocks. Then again, monsters had to make do with what limited things they could do, and made fun things for themselves.

Sans went to the park. there were always people watching to be had there. plus, in the midday sun, he could get his bones nice and warm. there was something so pleasantly lazy about soaking up sun. He grabbed a hot dog from a vendor, and sat on a bench. There were mini humans playing at a play structure, and joggers (Sans laughed to himself watching a woman run by wearing neon). A young woman painting (the look on her face kept changing in weird ways) and some older men playing checkers. Sans finished off his hot dog, and lazily watched people. Sans noticed, and sighed to himself almost rolling his eyes, that the artist kept staring at him. He hoped he wasn't getting painted, it feels a bit invasive. Like when humans use to take photos of him and Paps without asking. It never bothered his brother, who instead struck a pose, but it made Sans feel like an exhibit. Oh, the artist stood up. Okaaaaaay, not painting. She probably gonna come ov... Yep, she's walking over. Sans mourned his lazy sunbathing, but sat up straighter on the bench. Sans wasn't good at the whole 'human age' thing, but if he was to guess, she was not a child, but not middle years. Okay, he prepared himself for brutal bluntness, and odd questions. She had nice brown hair though. Looked like chocolate. She stopped in front of Sans, and he smirked up at her, waiting. She shuffled her feet around, wringing her hands together. Sans recognized the anxiety, so he reached out a hand.

"Heya, I'm Sans." The girl seemed startled, but reached out her hand. "Hi Sans, I'm Rose." She laughed out nervously, but had a large wobbly smile. "Sorry, for uh... staring earlier. It was probably a little rude." Sans smiled indulgently.

"No worries, I'm use to it by now. People stare at me sometimes, like they see a ghost or something. But, I'm just a skeleton." Rose laughed out loud, a bright smile. Then covered her mouth, looking upset.

"Oh gosh, I uhhh... I thought that was a joke! But you look like a skeleton. Oh geez, did that sound racist?! And... I mean, obviously, you aren't a ghost..." she spat all of that out rather quickly, and Sans threw his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, kid. Calm down, heh! It was a joke, don't sweat it. I don't just look like a skeleton, I am one, so no worries!" He gestured for her to take a seat. She sat down with a sigh, laughing to herself, then she looked up and stared at him. Not just stared: studied. He self consciously wiped at his mouth, did he have ketchup on it from the 'dog still? She seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

"Ah sorry for staring again hehe. It's just that I'm looking at the differences between you and an actual skeleton." Sans gave a look. She threw up her hands defensively. "I mean a human skeleton! Sorry, of course you are one, but I mean, I'm sure you've had people say you look like that before, but I was just thinking how you didn't look like one. A human skeleton that is." Sans seemed to study her now a bit, his head cocked to one side.

"I mean, yeah, most humans say I look like a human skeleton. Why do you say i don't?" Sans had to admit, this wasn't what he was expecting when she had approached.  
"Well, I'm not sure you saw, but I was painting. I studied art! And we had to learn how to draw all kinds of things, including the human skeletal structure! And although you look very similar, there are just... differences." Sans had to admit, he was lost. He never thought to look into what a human skeleton looked like. Felt weird, plus made him feel like a pervert thinking about looking up pictures of naked skeletons. He laughed to himself.

"Never really studied the human skeleton. I'd think it maybe like looking up naked pictures for someone like me." He laughed at her stricken expression.

"Oh gosh, I didn't think of that! But I mean, if you did look it up, it'd most likely just be scientific models. And humans look at scientific drawings of naked humans if we take biology and stuff. Heck! I spent almost a year of art school drawing real life naked people!" Sans felt his cheeks burn a blue. Rose stared at the color on his face, then seemed to have recognized his discomfort. "Oh gosh, sorry. WOW, this convo just got weird with a perfect stranger..."

"You don't say?" Sans laughed out loud. Rose chuckled a little too.

"Anyways, my whole point was just, for studying it, you look very different. Just, your hands, and your face don't seems to have different bones. I enjoyed observing the differences. It's kinda what artists do. Make observations, and really awkward conversation." She laughed out loud, and Sans chuckled a bit. "Oh! I've seen another skeleton before! There's one that's on the news sometimes, has a font name... mmmm I can't remember right now. But do you know him too?!" Suddenly she gasped. "Oh wait, shit, I'm sorry! I feel like that was kinda insensitive. Of course you don't know every skeleton!" She hid her blushed face in her hands and slapped her own face a few times. Sans laughed hard, catching her off guard.

"I mean, maybe you always shouldn't jump to that conclusion, but yeah actually. Skeleton monsters are pretty rare. Papyrus is my brother. There aren't any other skeleton monsters."

Rose seemed to be surprised, and relieved at hearing this.

"Ah I see! They are rare huh? I suppose that's true. I do watch as much as I can about monsters, since you guys are our new family here on Earth now! But I had only ever seen Papyrus, so I was surprised to see another one." She sighed happily, lost in thought a bit. She looked at Sans again, smiling big. "You must be so proud! Your brother has done a lot in helping us understand all of you better." Sans smiled at her, then looked out back over the park.

"Yeah, my bro is amazing." Rose seemed just as happy to enjoy the park, and the companionable silence. Sans and her made idle chatter for a while afterwards. Rose was so awkward, Sans felt bad for thinking how much fun it would be to tease her relentlessly. After a while, Rose seemed to have regained herself, remembering she abandoned art supplies. She bid him farewell, rushed to her things, packed up, and with a final wave at him, left the park. Well, a good amount of time had passed, he could probably head to the diner for an early dinner. He walked slowly over there, pulling his jacket snugger. It may actually storm tonight, the wind was chilly, and clouds were coming in. The cafe by the laundromat was just closing, and the workers inside were stacking chairs. The distant sound of wooden wind chimes rattled in his head as he passed the alley way, and the laundromat.

He still couldn't place why that sound was so nostalgic. It was kinda bugging him. It was like it was just at the edge of recognition. Ugh, knowing him, he'll remember it in the middle of the night in a few days, when it didn't matter anymore. Sans shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Dinner was uneventful. Diane was off that day it seemed, and the new waitress was so frazzled, he didn't bother bugging her too much. She seemed thrown off enough by his ketchup request. He shuffled home quickly, seems a storm was really on its way. He paused outside, seeing the light on, and grinned widely. Papyrus was home. He knocked on the door after replacing his keys in his pocket. Papyrus launched the door open, and wrapped Sans in a crushing hug.

"HELLO SANS! WELCOME HOME!" Sans could see tears in Papyrus' eyes, and hugged his brother back. He had missed him too.

"Heya Paps, how's my favorite bro?" Papyrus sat him down, realizing how the weather was, and shut the door.

"I AM QUITE WELL! AS SHOULD BE EXPECTED! THE MEETINGS ALL WENT WELL, AND THE CHARITY EVENT WAS VERY LIVELY! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SO MANY HUMANS ALL FANCIED UP LIKE THAT! IT WAS REALLY INTERESTING!" Papyrus had started making himself busy in the kitchen. It seems that he had gone grocery shopping before getting back. Sans made himself some coffee then sat down at the table to hang out with Papyrus. "How are the others doing? Did you get to see them much?" Papyrus stopped packing and grinned at Sans, before turning back.

"YES! ALTHOUGH WE DIDN'T GET TOO MUCH TIME TOGETHER, I DID GET TO PLAY WITH FRISK SOME MORE! SHE HAS GOTTEN SO BIG! IT'S ALWAYS SCARY REMEMBERING HOW FAST HUMANS AGE! SHE'S PROBABLY TALLER THEN YOU KNOW! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus teased Sans, and Sans pouted playfully back. Truth be told, if Frisk was taller then him, then she's very tall for a human girl. Sans knows he's short, but monsters were all very tall. Sans, by human standards was average height. Papyrus gasped at a memory, doing a little jig he was hopping from one foot to another too fast.

"What is it? Better spit it out before you explode Paps."

"UNDYNE WAS TELLING ME, THAT HER AND ALPHYS ARE THINKING OF SOUL BONDING!" Sans was taken aback. Whoa. He never pegged Undyne as the type to Bond, but good for them. It irked Sans, since she was much younger then him, but how could he not be happy for 2 of his closest friends. "IF THINGS GO THAT WAY, THEY WANT TO HAVE A PARTY TO CELEBRATE. YOU'LL COME, IF THAT HAPPENS, RIGHT?" Sans smirked. He maybe anti-social, and a little bit of a head case still, but he wouldn't miss this for the world.

"Of course Paps, I'll be your plus one." Sans chuckled at Papyrus' disgusted face.

"IF I HAD A PLUS ONE, IT WOULDN'T BE MY BROTHER! I'M NOT A BABYBONES SANS!" Papyrus huffed and shoved things into the cabinet a little roughly. Sans chuckled again; his brother was too easy sometimes. Outside, the storm had really started to pick up, now that the sun was set. As weird as it sounded, him and papyrus loved the sound of the storms. The wind, and the rain, and thunder and lightning. It was like the world was shouting they were free. He cracked a window by the table open, and Papyrus and him listened to the storm, just enjoying the calm. Sans leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Everything was perfect, and Sans slipped into a dozed state, in between sleep and wakefulness. The trees were going mad with the wind, and the downstairs neighbors wind chimes were dancing like crazy. And in that peaceful state, he remembered why that one sound in the alley was so familiar. He sat up so fast, Papyrus was startled.

"SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?" Sans barely registered what his brother had said. It wasn't the sound of wood rattling. He barely remembered, but he remembered waking to that sound when he was younger. Papyrus made those sounds. When monsters are young, they run more off instinct, then intelligent thought. And when young skeletons got scared or hurt...

"...they rattle."

"WHAT RATTLES SANS?" Sans looked at Papyrus, then shook his head. No, that can't be right. Plus it was a long time ago, he could be mistaking the sounds. "SANS?"

"Pap, you remember how to rattle?" Sans looked at Papyrus, who stared at Sans like he smelt weird.

"YES... BUT WHY? THAT IS AN ODD QUESTION." Sans debated whether or not he should even follow this road of thought. After all, it was just a stupid thought. There was no way there was a skeleton in that alleyway. It was just him and Pap... but what if.

"Pap, I had a thought, and it's stupid, but it'll bug me. I can't remember how, could you? Rattle I mean? I'll explain, I promise." Papyrus stared at Sans, then shrugged. Pap was always up for a challenge. Sans watched as he closed his eyes, tilted his head and tucked his arms. At first, no sound rose over the noise from outside. Then, it picked up in volume. Sans' stomach clenched. It did sound like wood chimes, but there was a clacking density that couldn't be mimicked by wood. Papyrus had stopped, and was looking at Sans as he paled, eyes wide, his head shaking.

"SANS? WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Sans looked at Papyrus, then stood up suddenly.

"I know it sounds strange Paps, and it maybe just stupid, and we could laugh about this tomorrow..." He rubbed his head, this couldn't be real. He had to be going crazy. Wouldn't be the first time he'd of thought that. He looked up into Papyrus' eyes. "Paps, last few days, in the exact same spot, I heard rattling." Papyrus sat back, looking a little like he'd been struck.

"SANS.. THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE. UNLESS YOU... MATED... BECAUSE I HAVEN'T..." Sans looked taken aback.

"No. Paps, no.." He rubbed his face. "Jeez Paps. No, I know it couldn't have come from either one of us..." He looked at Papyrus. "I know what I heard. Neither of us knows how Dad came into being, Asgore never knew another skeleton besides us three, but our kind came from somewhere." Sans grabbed his jacket and a flashlight, looking back at Papyrus. "What if Paps." Papyrus gripped his hands into fists and stood, nodding at Sans.

They peeled there way out the door. Sans was in a slight manic state. He had been doing so much better the last few years. He hoped he wasn't going off the deep end again. He shook his head. If he wasn't going crazy, there was another out there, and he can't afford to be self flagellating right now. He turned, seeing Papyrus hot on his heels, and ran as fast as he had in years. he saw the dull lights of the laundromat, and came to a halt outside the alley. The storm was still going, and he couldn't hear rattling. Maybe he imagined... No. Sans shook his head. He knew what he had heard. He clicked on the flashlight, stepping over heeps of garbage bags. he crawled over crates, and Papyrus started searching too. The wind was whipping down the alley. He couldn't hear anything. They searched for 15 minutes, before Sans stopped, shaking his head, clicking the light off. He cupped his face and slid to the ground.

He had been getting better. Sans was so frustrated. He felt a little hopeless, and lost. he looked up, and Papyrus was looking him over with worry. He sighed, and Papyrus sat down next to him.

"IT'S OKAY SANS. IT MIGHT OF BEEN SOME OF THIS JUNK IN THE ALLEYWAY CLANGING TOGETHER. SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE CLEANED THIS TRASH UP, IT'S FILTHY!" Sans chuckled, slowly hitting the butt of the light against his forehead. The wind started to die down a bit. Seems the storm had started to pass. The alleyway got quieter, and just echoed to Sans his insanity. Papyrus stood up and held out his hand, helping Sans up too.

"Com'mon Paps, lets go home and get dry." He led the way out, Papyrus slowly picking his way threw the trash a bit behind him. Sans got out, and turned to look at Pap, but he wasn't there. Clicking on the light, he flashed it down the alley. Paps had stopped, staring down into a large heap. He looked up at the light, then back down.

"SANS..." His voice held enough trepidation that Sans threw himself back into the alley quickly. When he got to Papyrus, he heard it. It was quiet, but he heard it. He looked at Pap, then suddenly they were both moving fast. Bags of trash flung out of the way, the rattling getting louder and louder. They finally uncovered a burlap sack, it was the size of a wide duffel bag, tied up tight with a metal clasp crimping the opening closed.

"Papyrus, help me with this." Sans knew he couldn't carry it on his own. Papyrus picked it up, and they walked out of the alley. Papyrus looked shaken.

"SANS, IT'S SHAKING SO HARD." Sans saw him cradling it with care. He turned and saw people staring at him and his brother through the window of the laundromat, then grabbed Papyrus' sleeve, and his attention.

"Not here. Whatever it is, we can deal with it at the house. Com'mon." They jogged back to the house, adrenaline pumping. They made it upstairs, and into the kitchen, where the shaking, quietly rattling bag was placed on the floor. Sans went and grabbed the scissors from a drawer and came back. "Prop it up Paps." When Papyrus held it up, Sans, with shaking hands, slowly cut through the thick burlap at the top. Papyrus watched over his shoulder, quiet and cold. Finally, Sans cut the last of it off, and tossed the cinched part and the scissors to the ground. He slowly spread the top wide open, and Papyrus gasped as Sans sucked in a breath. They both saw the top of a skull. Just as the thought of them finding a dead human started to cross his mind, Sans saw the head move. It tilted backwards, back and back and back, until his eyes met a set of eyes staring back, glowing a light blue.

"Oh...  **fuck**..."


	2. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna start showing a taste of how dark this fic is going. Prepare the feels train.

  
You felt cold.   
  
You don't remember anything before that. Why was it so cold? You couldn't call out, your mouth was covered. You shook hard; your body hurt so much.   
  
Why was there so much pain?   
  
You passed in and out of consciousness, and you didn't know how much time had passed. You could hear sounds, and voices, and things passing by. You shook harder, making the only noise you could, but no one came. Steps would stop, and pause, but eventually kept going. It was so dark, you were so tightly wrapped, you could hardly move. The restraints dug in, and the pain got worse, so you tried to stay still, except to shake for help.   
  
But no one came. Sometimes, you felt things press into you, but no one helped. Was this normal? Did you always need to be like this? But you didn't want to, you wanted the pain to stop. You knew this wasn't it. You just knew it. You would wait.   
  
You lost consciousness.   
  
You were so cold, your energy was so low. You just wanted someone to help. You could barely stay awake, and it got so cold... You struggled to stay awake, and as a long time passed, things got quieter and quieter.   
  
In and out of pained consciousness.   
  
You were startled awake. Something was moving around outside your cocoon of darkness. A heat source, you could feel it radiating. Help? HELP! You were weak, and tired, and you hurt so much... but you shook. It was too quiet. Just a little louder. Your chest ached in the strain. The heat source stopped by you. You darted your eyes in the vague direction that it was coming from. Shake harder!   
  
And then movement. The pressure around you gave way, and sounds became clearer and louder. Shake louder! The movement stopped. Sounds, a loud sound, and a deep sound. The loud sound came close, the deep sound hummed out, and suddenly, movements. You were bouncing a little. Harder pressure around you. The pain, the sounds were pressing on you, and it hurt!   
  
The loud sound was so close, and so warm. You didn't shake so hard, it was warm. Loud sound, and deep sound, humming around you.   
  
Then movement.   
  
It hurt, it hurt, IT HURT! Then movements stopped, and the warmth went away. No... You were hurt, but come back... Shaking was so hard, you tried, but you were loosing consciousness again. Sudden movement, and warmth again, then scraping. That sound, it was in your darkness! It was so close. You were scared. You would stop, no more noise, please, you didn't want more pain. Eyes clasped closed. But the movement stopped, and no pain came. Eyes open. Light. Looking around, more light up. You took in the first things you see. Bones, yes, that was you. You could see your hurt now. Rough darkness was now not so dark. Looking up, and you saw light. Loud sound, and deep sound. They were there. They looked at you, and you looked at them. They were beautiful.

* * *

  
  
Sans was in shock. He didn't know how long he stared at you for, but nothing moved. This skeleton stared up at him. Its eyes drooped in tired pain, but they held such expressive awe. He watched as those eyes moved all over his face, and Papyrus' face. Sans took in what his brain still registered as impossible. It had a round face, sort of like his, but a little thinner. Small cracks littered its skull; it had had a very hard life. Half of its face was obscured by a dirty, bloody rag. Sans reached in, to take the rag away from its face, and it flinched, eyes slamming closed. Sans looked up at his brother. Pap had always been the gentler of them. Papyrus nodded, and reached a hand in, letting his damp, soft glove caress the top of the skull gently. Soft, gentle movements made its flinching stop, and it opened its eyes again.   
  
"See now? We ain't gonna hurt yeah little guy. We are gonna help ya. Lemme just get this thing off." Sans reached behind its head, and after some struggle, was able to untie the knot. The rag peeled off, in a painful looking way, that made Sans wince. Its mouth was wide, its cheeks deep, dark and hallow, but thinner bones came down over its teeth, giving a very hard looking mouth. It flexed its mouth, working its jaw experimentally. A light greenish-blue tongue snaked a little from between its teeth, running along its lips. "There, see? We just want to help. You gotta name buddy?" Sans made eyes contact with it again, but it said nothing. 'Was his voice broke?' "A name? Like mine, I'm Sans, and that's my brother Papyrus." Sans gestured towards Papyrus, and its eyes followed Sans movement, and it looked at Pap.   
  
"HELLO THERE NEW FRIEND!" Paps whipped out his biggest disarming grin. It stared at Pap, then its mouth went wide. It had seemed to Sans that it was trying to smile too, but it fell short, looking a little weird. Sans and Pap shared a quizzical look. Sans snapped out of it. This skeleton was still in that dirty sack.   
  
"Com'mon paps, let's help him outta there." Sans stood up, and gestured for its hand. It stared at his hand, looking it over like it had his face, then its gazed slowly traced up his wrist and forearm, all the way up to Sans' face, but didn't move to take his hand. Sans rolled his eyes a little. Seemed it was a little spacey. He reached in for its hand, and on finding it, pulled up lightly. A high pitched, soft keening warbled from its mouth, and its face twisted in pain, light blue tears gathering in its eyes.   
  
"SANS! STOP!" Sans let go and jumped back like he'd been burned. Its unnatural chirping had stopped, but it had buried its head down again, as it rattled lightly. Papyrus stroked its head and down the back of its neck a little. "IT'S OK, IT'S OK. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. WE ARE SORRY. YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY HURT, WE WILL BE MORE GENTLE." Papyrus tried to make his voice low and gentle, and it seemed to work. The rattling had stopped, and it blinked back up at Sans and Papyrus.   
  
"Hey, sorry pal. I didn't realize you were hurt. Lemme see what's wrong. Don't worry I wont pull again." Sans pat its head a little then reached down past its head. He felt around a little blindly. Hand, wrist... something on the wrist. Tenderly fingering the obtrusion, he follow the rough texture, where it connected to its shoulder. "What in the hell...?" Sans looked at Pap, who stared back, and Sans sightlessly felt around some more. 'What is that?' Then, he realized what it was, and he felt tears spring up, looking back down at this tiny skeleton, who looked up at him with pained awe.   
  
"WHAT'S WRONG SANS?" Sans looked at Papyrus. He imagined himself like this, imagined Paps like this... A wave of rage over took him, and he felt his smile widen in anger. Papyrus flinched at the look.   
  
"He's tied up in there. There's fucking ROPES binding him together." Papyrus looked horrified. They worked quickly, saying no more. Slowly peeling the sack down around bruised bone, and a naked, bruised, beaten and bound skeletal frame. The sack was discarded, and Sans paused to take in this sickening sight. Ropes binding wrists and ankles, to each other, around legs, and shoulders. Folded like an accordion, shoved in a sack, gagged and left for dead. Nausea rushed through him like a wave. He reached for the scissors and started to make short work of the ropes. Slowly, the tension in the body released, and it was unfolding. Papyrus, crying, slowly unwound the ropes from extremely tender bones. The poor thing was crying again, rattling. It made that keen, warbling sound, that plucked at Sans' need to protect.   
  
The poor fucking sod.   
  
It was a slow process, but it was finally over. Sans had been watching Papyrus' slow, tender work. A pit of dread sat in his stomach. Looking of the naked form, he realized... this was an adult. 'How long had he been like this? In that alley? So FUCKING CLOSE to us? What kind of life did he have before he was so cruelly left in that sack to rot?'   
  
"SANS, HE NEEDS HELP. HE'S WEAK, AND HE'S SO... HURT." Papyrus was looking at Sans. He was sad, but he could also see dignified rage too, behind his tears. Sans nodded.   
  
"Yeah, get him a blanket, I'll fetch Alphys." One last look at this tiny creature, who looked up at him, and he left the kitchen, pulling out his phone. It was late now, and Alphys may be in bed, but he rarely called. Hopefully, she would get the picture it was urgent. The tone dialed, and then he heard it clicked.   
  
"*Yawn* S-sans? It's wuh-one in the morning. Is something wrong?" Sans felt guilt, but then stepped on it firmly.   
  
"Yeah, sorry Alph. You know I don't do this. But we have a... situation over here." He ran a hand don't his face, the stress was getting to him. "We need some medical help. Can I come get you?" He heard cloth rustling, and a murmur in the background.   
  
"-Yeah, it's Sans. Sounds like he's going to need my help.- Alright S-sans, come to the front room, I-I'll be down in a few minutes."   
  
"Thanks Alph. I'll be there in a few." He hung up, and turned around. Paps had it wrapped in a huge blanket, and cradled to his chest. Sans walked over. Its eyes were closed, but as he rested a hand on its head, its blue eyes peeked open tiredly again, looking at Sans. "Hey there little guy. It's gonna be OK. Paps will take good care of you, and we will get someone to help with..." Sans swallowed around a lump in his throat. "Well imma go get help." Sans looked at Pap.   
  
"Keep him safe, and lay him in my bed. I can just sleep on the couch. I bet he's pretty tired." They both looked down, and sure enough, its eyes were closed. Papyrus sighed.   
  
"WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON SANS? WHERE DID HE COME FROM?"   
  
"Iunno bro, but we will find out. Right now, I'm more worried about him making it through the night." Papyrus winced at that, but nodded.   
  
"RIGHT, WELL GO GET ALPHYS, THEN WE CAN WORRY ABOUT THE OTHER THINGS LATER." With that, Papyrus turned on his heel, and went for Sans' room, and Sans pulled his magic, his left eye burning, and ripped a walkway to Alphys and Undyne's front room.   
  
He just stood and stared at the wall. He felt his head buzzing, but he also felt numb. The thumping of stairs shook him from his reverie. Alphys came down the stairs, followed by Undyne. Sans gave them both a tired smile. Alphys seemed perplexed, and worried, but Undyne just looked annoyed.   
  
"I know this doesn't have anything to do with Pap, otherwise you'd be having a hissy fit, so what's this all about. You know, some of us have work in the morning," Undyne looked agitated, cocking a hip and crossing her arms. Alphys saw a scowl pass over Sans' face, then he sighed, collapsing in a chair behind him. He cupped his hands and rubbed his face. Alphys came forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"W-w-what is the matter Sans?" Sans looked up, and now Undyne looked worried too. Sans realized he never looked this out of sorts if front of others.   
  
"We uh.. shit... we found a skeleton." Alphys seemed to startle, gasping.   
  
"Whu-whu-whu-WHAT?! L-l-l-like a dead human?! Why didn't you call those guys you w-w-work for?" Alphys seemed panicked, and Undyne seemed shocked. Sans sighed.   
  
"No... not a human. A monster." Undyne snorted in laughter, then stared in Sans' tired eyes, and gulped.   
  
"You're joking, right? That's impossible. I mean, unless you got, uh, busy lately." Alphys blushed.   
  
"No Undyne, jeez... Not like I'm some lady killer. Fuck. Plus, he's an adult. Like, probably around Paps' age, maybe mine. Iunno. He hasn't said shit. He's... dammit." He screeched nails down his scalp, making the girls flinch at the sound. "He was fucking tied up, gagged and stuffed into a fucking bag. We found him in an alley. He's torn up something fierce." Undyne looked a little green, and Alphys looked pale.   
  
"Let's go then Sans," Alphys held out a hand. Sans grabbed it, and held out his other hand for Undyne's too. Undyne just shook her head.   
  
"I need to notify Asgore, Sans. This is gross monster abuse, and also an unregged monster. He needs to be informed." Sans dropped his hand, but nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, go deal with the politics. I don't think Pap is in a good place to write anything up. He's pretty traumatized, I think." Undyne looked uneasy.   
  
"I'll come visit the nerd soon. Distract him if he needs it." Sans gave her a tired smile.   
  
"Yeah, sounds good. Com'mon then Alph." Eye searing, he fazed into the space of his living room. Alphys stumbled, and gripped her supplies tighter.   
  
"Com'mon. Paps and the little guy are in my room." He looked at Alphys. "Just... prepare yourself, I think he's a hard sneeze away from dusting." Alphys went pale again, but nodded. They made the small walk, and Sans creaked the door open. Paps was sitting against the headboard, legs on the bed, looking down at the other side of him, petting the top of the head Sans spied. He walked over, and Papyrus looked up, and smiled weakly at Alphys.   
  
"HELLO ALPHYS, THANKS FOR COMING. HE REALLY NEEDS SOME HELP." He stood up, unblocking the view, of a skeletal head, eyes closed, snuggled into a heavy woolen blanket. Its eyes were sunken in, and the face was pale. Alphys approached cautiously, going around Papyrus. Her hands ghosted over the cracks in the skull, some older and some newer. The crusted blood, the dried tears. It was quiet a humbling sight. She lifted the blanket, uncovering the skeletal body, naked, in the fetal position. She examined for a few seconds, then threw the blanket back over, and turned scarlet, whipping around to face Sans and Papyrus.   
  
"W-w-w-WHY did you say it was a b-b-b-b-b-BOY?!" Sans looked a little shocked, looking up at Paps, who shrugged.   
  
"I mean, that's what skeletons come in. They've always been male." Then Sans went pale, and coughed, feeling his face burning.   
  
"Sans, all species who have genders, have at least the potential for male AND female!" Her stutter gone, in her lecturing tone, that had Sans' head shrinking into his collar. Papyrus just made a confused noise. "T-t-the slender shoulders, the smaller ribs, not to mention the pp-p-p-p-PELVIS." She squeaked out, and Papyrus made a squawking sound.   
  
"YOU MEAN, HE, IS A SHE?!"   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter already done and edited so it came out quick (also is short, sorry). Next chapter still in process, but will be much longer then this one, with lots of fluff, angst and plot, so yay!


	3. Marlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First interactions with the little abused baby, some cute stuff, and some tension, and angst, but progress!

Sans felt like a complete idiot. Why did he think that there could only be male skeletons? He thought he was smart. Clever even. Of course most animals had genders. And monsters depending on the species, came in both male and female. But not all different kinds of species of monsters came in male and female. Those that had _ mortal equals  _ usually had both male and female. There were male and female dog monsters and Bunny monsters and Cat monsters, so it made sense that there could be male and female skeletons.

 

But if that would be acknowledged, it would mean that there was a mortal equivalent to skeletons. Sans knew what the logical mortal equivalent would be, and that would mean he would have to admit that him and his brother and this new one we're closer related to humans than he had wanted to be. Obviously, humans weren't all bad. It's not like Sans hated humans, but he thought himself and his brother above some of their unsavory traits.

 

Sans once again looked at his bed, taking in the form that was on there. It,  _ she _ , was curled up in the fetal position with one hand up on her pillow by her mouth. He had experienced a lot of things in his life. He had lived a very long time, not including all of the time lapses he also experienced. For some reason, he truly thought that nothing could surprise him anymore. He was now admitting to himself, that he was wholly unprepared for something like this to have happened.

 

He spared a look at his brother. Papyrus seemed enthralled and also in slight shock. But Sans knew his brother, and he could also see the tender fondness in his eyes for this new creature. Sans knew that he was going to have to prepare himself. This new skeleton was most likely going to become a new focal point in his and Papyrus's life. Alphys had continued her examination. Her hands were ghosting over cracks in the sleeping one’s skull. Sans took a closer look himself and noticed that while some of them were newer, fresh even, there were also quite a bit that were old.

 

Growing up, Sans had experienced plenty of falls and scrapes himself. Helping raise Papyrus, he knew how hard of a blow it took for lasting damage to stay for both him and Papyrus. It took significant effort for them to scar, and a very hard blow to cause damage to their thicker bones. Which begged the question: were her bones more fragile than the skeleton brothers, or was whatever, or whoever, that had caused this major damage, doing it over and over again. Both thoughts unsettled him.

 

Maybe he should have a word with Papyrus before he got too attached to this new skeleton?

 

Grabbing Pap’s sleeve, he motioned out the door with his head, and they left Alphys to her examination. He heard his brother following him, and after grabbing the ropes and bag, went out the front door with Papyrus still in tow. The outside still smelled like dust, and rain, which calmed Sans a little bit.  **They were free** . Scoffing in disgust, he examined the ropes, and bag, for any markers to follow, but found none. He threw it on the ground in a heap, and, using his magic, set it on fire. Him and Paps watched the fire for a while, just silent and thoughtful. Finally, he glanced at his brother.

 

“We can’t keep her,” Sans whispered out, and braced for the retaliation. He wasn’t disappointed.

 

“HOW CAN YOU  _ SAY _ SUCH A THING, SANS?! SHE’S CLEARLY HURT, AND IS IN DANGER FROM  _ SOMEONE _ AND YOU WANT TO JUST TURN HER OUT?!” Papyrus crossed his arms, and glared at the fire. Anger radiated off him, and Sans knew his brother was firm in his thoughts.

 

“Papyrus, look at this logically. She’s hurt, in need of a  _ lot _ of care: care that you do not have the time for, and I don’t have experience in. It would be selfish.” He took a deep breath; he also didn’t want another complication in his life. This was too much for his fragile sanity. “Look Paps, I know what she is, and what she means to you, and me, and monsters in general. After all, there are others, who weren’t under the mountain. That’s huge. But, we would do more harm than good.” Papyrus grunted, looking a little defeated. Silence surrounded them, and the fire started to die out in the now pile of ashes.

 

“I THINK THIS COULD BE GOOD FOR YOU SANS,” Papyrus didn’t look at Sans, but Sans saw the complicated look on Pap’s face. “SHE IS HURT, AND WILL TAKE A LOT OF TIME TO HEAL, I AGREE WITH YOU. BUT WHAT THEN? I DON’T HAVE TIME, ALPHYS DOESN’T EITHER. I HAVE SEEN HOW LISTLESS YOU ARE SANS.” Papyrus gave him a penetrating side glance, and Sans diverted his eyelights in shame. Pap always caught him off guard with how in tune he was with other’s emotions. “SHE WILL HEAL, AND THEN WE CAN GO FROM THERE.  _ WE _ FOUND HER, AND IT IS  _ OUR _ RESPONSIBILITY. YOU CAN’T RUN FROM EVERYTHING THAT MAKES YOU FEEL VULNERABLE.” 

 

Sans scrunched his face in bitterness. But he didn’t bother denying it. Sans knew he was smart, but that was in sciences, and research. Papyrus was too smart in other ways, and this was one of them. Denying his observation would just make them both look stupid. Sans sighed, and rubbed his face, then remembered the look of the skeleton. Her face of awe, how Papyrus use to look at him when he was little. Did he really want another being in his life that made him feel like he would lose it, if he lost them?

 

He was the eldest after all, he had to care for them. It was  _ his _ responsibility.

 

“Let’s… just see how things are from here. She’s hurt, and with those wounds, and how we found her, she’s probably gonna need more help then just a few bandages, and bed rest.” Sans knew about those type of things, and knew, with how he liked to pretend he wasn’t fragile or hurt emotionally, that he was too mal adjusted to help her in that sense.

 

The door behind them creaked, swollen with the moisture in the air, and the brothers turned to see Alphys walk over to them. She looked concerned, puzzled, and tired. Sans felt bad for disturbing her sleep, but this had been important. Not only to save a life, but to the monster community on a few different levels.

 

“S-she’s resting. I g-gave her some medicine w-with condensed mag-gic, so her knewer w-w-wounds won’t be as tender.” She took a moment of silence, rubbing her hands in thought, then wiping sweaty palms down the front of her sweater. “She has o-obviously experienced repeated a-a-abuse, but her other wounds…” She gave Papyrus a pained weary look, but then met Sans’ eye lights directly. “She was… e-e-experimented on..” Sans heard Papyrus suck in a breath, and grip a hand over his chest, over his soul. Sans let out a shaky breath.

 

“Well… that’s no good. How do you figure?” Alphys gave an uncomfortable whine, and a weak smile.

 

“The w-w-wounds not on her head, they were too.. p-precise. S-scalpel, straight and c-c-confident…” Alphys looked wholly uncomfortable in her findings, it was pretty easy to tell. She took out her phone, opened it, and handed it to Sans. “Asgore wants to s-see her tomorrow, Undyne let m-me know.” Sans scoffed, seeing the message, and returned the phone. Asgore may have done many great things for monster kind, but the goat-man had also done a lot of messed up things that Sans wasn’t too fond of.

 

“He’ll just have to come here, she ain’t in no condition to be moved. At least, not any time soon. Hell, we don’t even know her name. Don’t you think it’s too soon to throw her to Asgore just yet?” Alphys looked uncomfortable, and Papyrus looked thoughtful.

 

“NOTHING WILL HAPPEN SANS, HE WILL MOST LIKELY JUST WANT TO SEE THINGS FOR HIS OWN EYES. AFTER ALL, THIS WHOLE DEVELOPMENT HAS BEEN QUITE SHOCKING.” Papyrus nodded his head along with his words, as if he was confirming with himself that he believed what he was saying. Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, as if to forstall anything he would do or say that would start an argument.

 

“If Asgore is coming in the morning, then let’s at least get a few hours of sleep.” Sans looked at Alphys. “Sleep on the couch, I’ll prop myself up in a chair in my room.” Alphys smiled, and looked more tired at the thought of sleep.

 

“Y-yeah, thanks.” They all wondered back into the house, and Papyrus made himself busy, grabbing blankets and pillows for Alphys. Sans snagged a blanket, and tottled to his room, yawning so wide he felt his bones creaking. He has, thankfully, an overstuffed chair in his room, that he sometimes sat and read on, that was extremely comfortable. He wriggled down into the corner of the seat, wrapping the blanket up under his chin. He slowly blinked, taking in his room, and the other resident. She was still in much the same place Papyrus had left her, the blankets arranged more snuggly now around her body. He could make out some paste that Alphys had obviously put on some of the nastier wounds. He was slowly lulled into sleep: the rained had started again. 

 

**A.M.**

 

Shifting noise started to wake him up. He was use to Papyrus’ early hours, so normally he’d doze right back off again. But this noise was close. Slowly, he started to remember last night, and he peeked one socket open. He didn’t move, so he could observe the room’s other occupant, without gaining any attention.  _ She _ was awake. She was rolling in the bed. She placed a hand on the mattress, compressing it slowly. She stared intently at the thing. Sans realized something: maybe she’d never felt a mattress before. The innocence in this action made him want to smirk. But then he realized that an adult had never felt a mattress.  _ That _ was depressing.

 

Movement pulled him out of thought, she snuggled the blanket around her body and sat up. Her foot was outside the blanket, and she stared at her own toes, that same awed expression on her face, as when she saw Sans and Papyrus. She wormed a hand out from her blanket wrap, briefly staring at her own fingers, flexing them, turning her hand slowly back and forth. Then she reached out, touching her toes, and flinched. She pulled her hand back, then flexed her toes, staring at them. Turning her head this way and that, trying to look at her foot at different angles. 

 

She was still flexing her toes, when she spied a colorful book on Sans’ nightstand. It was his book about pirates. She picked it up, rubbing her fingers along the cover, taking in its texture. 

 

She then mouthed it.

 

It took everything in Sans’ bucket of self control, not to snort out in laughter. The face she had  made in discovering its unsavory taste was hilarious. She took it away from her mouth, looking it over again. Then carelessly dropped it, where it bounced off the corner of the mattress. It sprung off the mattress, a few feet away with a plop on the ground. She smiled in delight, and a rattling laughter came from her throat. The sound was raw, and unrefined, but it was a pure laugh. It made Sans smile in fondness. It tugged at a part of him he hadn’t examined in a long time. She then went to pick up his wireless alarm clock, and raised it over her shoulder to throw that too.

 

His alarm clock was saved from being thrown, as the rain chose that moment to pick up, pelting at his window, and at the roof, hard. Her hand slowly traveled down to the mattress, as she stared out the window. Her light blue eyelights watched the rain travel down the window pane. Then after a few minutes, her sight focused outside. She raised up on her knees, her hand dropping the clock harmlessly on the mattress, as she gripped his headboard, angling to see more. And there she sat. The look on her face, her actions. It wasn’t that she didn’t have experience of a bed. Or books or clocks, or rain or the outside world. She had been fascinated with her own body. 

 

She was new.

 

How was that possible though? Wasn’t she was fully grown?

 

Sans shifted in his seat, letting his presence be known. She startled from her view, her eye lights becoming almost non existent in their size. She lowered down to the mattress, eyes never diverting from Sans’ face, and made herself as small as possible. She made herself look as non-threatening as possible. Sans sighed. What had this girl been put through? He took the blanket off of himself, and laid it over the armrest of his chair, making sure to try to come off as non threatening as possible and slowing his movements. She watched him very closely. He held up his hands in a placating manner, trying to soothe her.

 

“Hey there little lady, I ain’t gonna do anything to you. See? I just wanted to say hi.” He sat back, comfortable, and watched her. When he had started to speak, her eye lights widened drastically. After watching him a few moments, she shifted, so she wasn’t scrunched down. She watched and paused, to see if he did anything to her change in posture, but he didn’t do anything. At one point, he closed his eyes. He wanted to show her, he meant to do nothing to her. He heard the movement on the bed. Heard it depressing and decompressing under her slight weight.

 

Clacking caught his attention, and without changing his posture, he opened his eyes at half mast. She was standing up, completely bare, and he snapped his eyes shut again. He knew his face must have been casting light from how hard he felt his face burning. Then again, she wasn’t doing anything wrong. She wasn’t aware of her own body, or what her standing there naked implied. He pulled out his cold science side, and opened his eyes again. She wasn’t fully watching him anymore. She still cast wary glances in his direction, but moved about the room, touching and prodding and moving objects. 

 

He slowly stood from his chair, and she froze, in the middle of messing with the shade on his lamp, and gave him a startled glance. He pretended to pay her no mind, and walked slowly to his dresser. He rifled through his drawers, looking for a shirt for her to wear. Digging deep, he found a shirt he hardly wore, since it was too large for him, and hoped it would cover her enough. He went to turn, and saw she stood only a foot away, on her toes, trying to look in the drawer over his shoulder. He smiled at her sudden frozen composure, and after a while, she relaxed, looked at his mouth, and tried a grin too. It was just as awkward as the one she tried to give Papyrus last night. 

 

He held the shirt up, gesturing for her to take it. She didn’t respond in the way he wanted. He realized this was going to have to happen the hard way. 

 

“Hey, little one, Imma need you to raise your arms, so I can help you dress.” When she didn’t respond, he raised his arms up, to show her how it should look. She looked at his arms, tilting her head, then looking back at his face. Well, she definitely wasn’t dumb; he could tell she was observant, and trying to learn. There was just a lack of experience, and apparently, a language barrier as well. He lowered his arms, draping the shirt over his shoulder, and reached out. She flinched backwards, and he stopped, but didn’t retreated. When she relaxed, he moved again. She didn’t move backwards this time. He lightly grabbed her elbows, and raised her arms.

 

She complied without a struggle, and after repositioning her a few times when she tried to drop her arms when his touch left, she stayed with her arms up. He opened the shirt, and put them over her arms. She switched her eye lights from watching him, to watching the shirt as it was slowly pulled down her arms, and over her head. Once the shirt was settled all the way down, and thankfully resting mid femur, she reached down to take in the shirt. He gestured to his own shirt.

 

“See? Now you have a shirt on too.” She watching his hands, as they gestured, and reached out. Her hand rubbed down his shirt, along his ribs, and Sans felt really uncomfortable with how forward that action was. He lightly grabbed her wrist and took them off of him. He chuckled a bit, trying to relax now that she was decent, and her eyes dropped to his mouth. Her hand lightly touched at his throat, then let out a deep hum. Her eyes traveled to his eye lights, and almost recognition took over her features. She hummed deeply again, clicking the tips of her mandibles against the vertebrae under his jaw.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t really understand.” She smiled her own smile then, while he talked. It was small, timid, and fragile, but it wasn’t her trying to copy a smile. She hummed deeply at him again, then let her hand drop. She turned around, then walked back over to his desk, messing with his lamp again. He moved around some more, but she seemed to not pay him any more mind. 

 

If Sans was honest with himself, she threw him off. He didn’t know how to take her in. She was young, and curious, but sometimes, the look in her eyes was sharp, beliging an intelligence that was wholly mature. He opened the door, and made his way over to the kitchen. Papyrus and, from glancing at the couch, Alphys, were also probably in the kitchen. Sure enough, they were sat at the small table, quietly talking over tea. They looked up at his entrance.

 

“H-how is she? Any improvement?” Alphys seemed like she was truly concerned for the little one’s health, and Sans relaxed. Alphys sometimes had a cold calculation when it came to new things, and got carried away with the why, and forgot the who. 

 

“Yeah, she’s actually up and about. She woke me up, heh.” Sans went about making himself coffee; he was going to need it for when Asgore, and he assumes Undyne, showed up. Both of them were tiring enough separated.

 

“THAT’S VERY GOOD! I WAS AFRAID SHE WOULD BE BED BOUND FOR A FEW DAYS,” Papyrus said as he looked up hopefully at Sans, who was leaning against the counter, for the coffee machine to finish brewing. “HAS SHE SAID ANYTHING? OR PERHAPS GIVEN A NAME?” Sans palmed the back of his head, rubbing it in an uncomfortable gesture.

 

“Naw Paps, don’t think she can even speak. She just makes this…  _ humming  _ at me when I speak to her. Dunno if she is mute, or can’t understand, or what.” Paps sat back a bit in frustration, looking outside while he thought. “She ain’t dumb though. I can’t put my finger on it, but she’s smart. Doesn’t take much for her to at least understand actions. But she’s wary of everything. Took a while for her to even trust me getting close.” Alphys hummed thoughtfully, while sipping her tea.

 

“It might c-confirm the a-a-abuse I saw in her wounds.” Sans heard the beep, and grabbing a mug, poured himself a cup while he spoke.

 

“Naw, bet you she don’t remember anything. I watched her a bit while she thought I was sleeping still. She doesn’t have any memories.” He turned and sat down on a chair at the table, leaning his head lazily in his palm. “She couldn’t even dress herself.” At the admission, he struggled keeping eye contact while he felt his face heat up a little. Alphys snorted a little at his discomfort, but Papyrus, surprisingly, seemed happy that Sans had helped her out. “But she’s dressed now, fiddling around in my room. Left the door open, so when she comes out to explore, just slow your movements, and act lazy.” He grinned and his brother harumphed.

 

“YOU  _ WOULD _ GAIN SOMEONE’S TRUST THROUGH YOUR LAZINESS. YOU ARE SO DEDICATED TO IT, IT ALMOST TAKES MORE EFFORT FOR YOU TO ALWAYS SEEM SO LAZY.” Sans chuckled, and Papyrus gave a wry grin. 

 

The three of them talked for a while still, Alphys letting Sans know that Asgore, and yes Undyne, would be there in about an hour. Soon as his coffee cooled down enough, he started to slowly sip it. Papyrus and Alphys had started to talk about other things, like what had happened, or what had been spoken about, or who they seen, at the last human-monster meeting they had attended. Sans rolled his eyes: they  _ gossiped _ . Sooner than Sans anticipated, the little one was peeking around the corner at the gathering at the table. She froze at seeing Papyrus and Alphys, lights going small again. She watched, and Sans observed Papyrus and Alphys taking her in, their conversation lulling, before they continued speaking again. They would toss glances her way, but tried to act like they either didn’t notice or didn’t care about her presence.

 

She eventually took her eyes off of them, looking at Sans, her eye lights blowing up large again, and, while trying to make herself as small as she could, walked over to Sans’ side. She stood awkwardly near. Not close enough to show she was comfortable in his presence, but not so far away that she wasn’t making it obvious she wanted to be near. Settling her obvious inner debate for her, Sans pulled out a chair next to him, gently grabbed her wrist and guided her to the seat of the chair. He let her go, patting the seat, and went back to his coffee. He watched as she made no indication she even understood his body language. He was confirming more and more that she had no memories. Grabbing her wrist more firmly, he tugged her in and down, and she tumbled onto the seat. She looked at him, head tilted, and he let her go, thinking she was smart enough to figure it out from their. Sure enough, she looked at him and the others, and slowly arranged herself in her seat. Alphys traded a knowing look with Sans, to which his lazy smirk turned up on one side a bit higher.

 

He was listening to Paps and Alphys again, sipping at his coffee, slightly turned away from the new addition, so as to let her become comfortable with his non-attention again. Shortly, he felt her close, and saw her hand reaching for his cup. ‘Of course’ he thought wryly to himself. ‘Nothing else for her to mess with.’ He grabbed her wrist firmly, but also gently. He turned to look at her, and she seemed both startled and frustrated.

 

“No, you can’t touch that.” He shook his head no at her for emphasis. She watched and slowly shook head head from side to side, watching his face, and she did that low humming again at him after he spoke. He guided her fingertips to the side of the cup, and gently pressed them against it. She jerked her hand backwards at if bitten, and stuck her fingers in her mouth. “See? It’s too hot.  _ Hot _ .” She hummed back at him, releasing her fingers from her mouth, looking at the cup, but not reaching for it again. Satisfied, Sans turned away from her. 

 

Alphys was trying to stuff her hand in her mouth in an effort not to laugh, and Papyrus gave him a mocking, knowing look. Sans sighed at them, exacerbated, and unamused at being caught trying to help her. Especially with how vehement he had been last night, that she leave.

 

“YOU KNOW BROTHER, THAT SEEMED AWFULLY CARING FOR SOMEONE WHO SWEARS THEY DON’T CARE AND ARE ‘TOO LAZY,’” as Papyrus air-quoted at Sans, and Alphys lost her fight with giggle-snorting. Sans just sighed loudly, drooping in his chair morosely, and sipping his coffee again. Sans could see in the corner of his eye, that she was watching him. He felt even more embarrassed, because this conversation was about her and how he was treating her. He took some solace in knowing that she had no idea what they were talking about. But that didn't mean that he wasn't as equally as embarrassed to see her watching him so intently.

 

Just as Sans was starting to recover from his embarrassment, there was a severe and pronounced knocking at the door. Their new edition seemed quite startled at the loud sound and she bolted up from her chair. She scrambled down the hallway and around the corner, and Sans assumed that she made her way back into his room. He gave Papyrus and Alphys a quiet look, and they both shared a moment of understanding and trepidation. Papyrus was the first to react to answering the door and, placing his teacup on the table, he went to go answer the door. Sans was quick to follow his brother, but mostly because he wanted to forestall all of the yelling as much as he could. Papyrus and Undyne together made a very loud combo.

 

Surprisingly, the first one he noticed was Asgore. Undyne was just behind him to his left with a look of annoyance across her face. It wasn't an uncommon look for her, but she didn't seem too rattled, so Sans took it as a good sign. Looking back at Asgore, he watched Papyrus who greeted him as best as he could. Which of course was formally, stepping out of the way and offering to make him a cup of tea. What threw Sans off, was that the offer of tea, which was Asgore’s drink of choice, was turned down.

 

“Thank you, but no Papyrus,” Asgore quietly disinclined, which made Paps fidget. “I'm sure you can appreciate how… delicate this whole situation is, and I'd rather skip the pleasantries just today.” Asgore said this while him and Undyne walked into their living room. The space felt cramped having 3 large monsters stuffed into it. Sans glared at the back of Asgore's head: of course he'd want to poke at this new addition to their ranks. The old king had a sick curiosity streak so wide; it made Sans’ and Alphys’ look microscopic. Sans passed a look at Papyrus, who looked exceptionally uncomfortable, while throwing surreptitious looks down the hallway.

 

Sans took a step backwards, watching as the room's attention was on Alphys who was explaining the whole situation, and he walked backwards through a rift and into his room. He heard a startled warbling and quiet rattling. He turned, but didn't see her. He was mildly surprised, until the sounds made it obvious where she was. Kneeling down, he lifted his comforter that had spilled over the side of his bed partially onto the floor. In the low light, he made out her general shape, and saw her eye lights that had sharpened to specks. He gave her a reassuring smile. 

 

“Hey there little one, don't worry. Paps and I got your back. You can stay there, if it makes you feel better.” On hearing his voice, the rattling stopped, as did the low keening whine he hadn't noticed, until it was gone. Her eye lights blew out a little. She made to look passed him, made that low humming, and proceeded to make a series of chirps, warbles, and hums at him. She almost seemed like… she was speaking. Sans just shook his head at her, and she stopped. 

 

Huh. Seems she was fast on picking up that body language.

 

He stood up once he heard floorboards creaking, and he knew the party was making their way to his room. He slid out of his room, closing the door partially, and halted the group, Asgore in front. His whole body engulfed the small hallway, but Sans didn't flinch or shrink away. He leaned against his doorway rather casually, slipping into his lazy grin, meeting Asgore's eyes. Asgore's face showed agitation at the blocking of his path, but made no move towards Sans. After all, Asgore and Sans had an understanding, and Sans was about to stretch that to the limit.

 

“Hey ‘Sgore, you need something?” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, to make his nonchalance even more pronounced. Undyne made a grumbling angry noise, but was forestalled by a hand on the shoulder from Paps. Sans brought his attention back to Asgore, who looked more annoyed and tired than anything.

 

“Sans, please, I don't want to posture with you right now. This is important, and I have a lot of things that I must do today.” Asgore's voice was low, agitated, and straight to the point. Sans felt his smile stretch thin on his face, eyes boring into Asgore.

 

“Just wanted to make sure you understand, that this is  _ my _ house, and  _ my  _ room, and  _ my _ guest. She's freaked out enough with everything that’s happening, so I'll be in there, and only one other person at a time. Room is small, after all.” He grinned as Asgore, who squared his shoulders, looking at Sans, weighing his words. Undyne pitched a fit.

 

“How DARE you, you lazy pip squeak!! I should beat the shit outta-.” Her rant was forestalled from a raised hand from Asgore. Undyne seemed to choke on her words, for how hard she had to swallow them, and her rage. 

 

“I see you won't budge on this Sans. While your tone could use some adjustments, your requests aren't unreasonable. I will follow them.” The tension seemed to leak from the air, there was an audible sigh from Alphys, and Undyne grumbling to herself while Papyrus was patting her back. Sans stood up, and swinging the door open, let Asgore in. As if ordered, the other 3 held back a few feet into the hallway. Sans sat in his chair, feet crossed at his ankles, at ease. Asgore stopped, and looked around, perplexed. “I see you've hidden them.” Sans let out an easy chuckle.

 

“Naw, she hid herself.” He motioned Asgore away from the bedside, bent over and flipped his comforter up. She hadn't moved from her corner, and her eyes were trained on Asgore's feet. She looked at Sans, who smiled at her. “Hey, scaredy cat, I have someone that wants to meet you. Come on out.” He waved a hand over towards her, but she made no move. Sighing, he looked up at Asgore. “She don't seem to remember nothin’, don't speak none, and don't understand nothin’ neither. She's extremely tentative about all of us right now.” As he spoke this last bit, he felt a bony hand in his. The shock must be been prominent, because Asgore switched from looking to his face, to the bed. “Ok, well, here she comes. Don't make no sudden movements, or loud noises.” 

 

He gripped her hand, and pulled at her lightly. He heard her shuffling her bones along the floor. She came willingly, although reluctant. He sat back, scooting backwards to allow her room. Her arms, which still held her scars and bruises from the ropes, peaked out. Then, as her head breached, and she caught sight of Asgore's impressive figure, she warbled, shot out from under the bed, and clung to Sans’ back, rattling and humming. Sans gave Asgore a sorry look, before turning to her, hugging her to him, and standing with her in his grip. He was patting her head, slow and steady, and her noises calmed down. He let her go, turned towards Asgore again, and she dug her arms into the back of his sweater once more.

 

“Well, here she is. Like I said before, this is all you’ll get from her. She’s completely wiped clean. She lost her memories, if i was to guess right. That noise she’s making is, basically, what kids skeletons make. And we only know how to do it when we are little. I’ve completely forgotten how to, an’ Paps only just remembers a little still.” He dug his hands into his pockets again, giving a shrug. Asgore was examining her, a hand stroking his beard in thought. He looked back at Sans.

 

“Have you…  _ looked _ at her yet?” Sans was a bit startled, which she picked up on as she jumped a little and clung to him harder.

 

“You mean  _ judge _ her?!” Sans face contorted into confusion, then something like contempt. “No, I was too busy untying her, and tending to her wounds, that were life threatening. I was a little too busy to do my ‘job’.” He scoffed and looked away from Asgore, who had taken a rather bitter look to his face.

 

“Maybe there was a reason she was left like that.” Asgore’s sentence was almost cut short by the deep empty sockets Sans faced him with now.

 

“Oh? Tell me, my  _ king _ , in what kind of sick justice would it be okay, by tying up someone to die to the elements, or to wounds that are obviously due to abuse trauma? Ya’ know, I wouldn’t even mind takin’ a look, but you really need to stop making that giant fuckin’ chip on your shoulder every one  _ else’s _ issue.” 

 

“ _ Sans _ .” Asgore’s voice boomed out, and a wave of ozone washed over the room. The little one fell limp to the ground, warbling and rattling. Sans’ eye burned with his magic, which thrummed around him, pushing back at Asgore’s. Sans and Asgore, never got a long. At his core, Sans was a lot more gentle then he let on, and Asgore’s constant pushing of innocents always tore at his patience. This battle of wills was cut short, however.

 

“ _ SANS! _ ” Papyrus came rushing into the room, and Sans relaxed, watching him. Paps swept past him, grabbing the heavy woolen blanket off the bed, and scooped the rattling mess off the ground with it. Sans, in his anger, hadn’t even noticed. He immediately drooped under the weight of his guilt, seeing her in a ball, whimpering and clinging to his brother. Shuffling awkwardly, he watched Paps throw him a less than impressed look, and leave the room, past a fidgeting Alphys, and an irate Undyne.

 

Asgore sighed heavily, the oppressive nature of his magic dissipated, and he left the room in front of Sans. Alphys stepped aside to let him through, as did Undyne. The latter of the two sent him an annoyed glare, then stooped down to kiss Alphys on the forehead, before following Asgore. Alphys, after recovering from her fidgeting, looked at Sans with a weary smile.

 

“It’s alright Sans, don’t t-take it so h-hard.” She gripped his shoulder in a comforting way, and he sent her a tired smile.

 

“Thanks Alph. I think Imma just stay in here for a bit.” He shrugged, then flopped to sit on his bed. Alphys hesitated for a bit in the doorway.

 

“O-okay Sans. I’m going to head out too. But I’ll come by again later, to check on her.” She waved, Sans nodded at her, and she left. He rubbed his face in frustration. He had completely forgotten his audience, and the little addition who had been desperately holding onto him for support. Support, which he didn’t give. He palmed his cheek, staring at the floor, a frown on his brow bones. He waited a few minutes, after hearing the front door closing, and hearing the front room in silence, before he went out again. Papyrus was on the couch, and  _ she _ was on the other side of the couch, looking at Papyrus wearily, but not completely scared either. Paps caught his movement, and opened his mouth with a severe look sliding into place. He really looked at Sans then, and sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Heya, sorry about that Paps. I just got really mad. He had no right to be so suspicious of her.” Sans shrugged. He didn’t really have an excuse. He walked over and sat down next to his brother on the couch. Sudden movement, and  _ she _ had crawled across the couch, over Papyrus’ lap, over Sans’s lap, and into the nook between him and the arm of the couch. She balled up, not making eye contact, but it was clear she took comfort from his presence. Papyrus barked out a laugh at her antics.

 

“SHE REALLY HAS TAKEN A LIKING TO YOU!” Sans laughed at this too, but  _ she _ had stopped studying her feet, to look at Papyrus. Papyrus seemed excited she noticed him. “HELLO, ERM… NEW FRIEND. I’M PAPYRUS!” She examined his faced as he spoke, smiling up at him. She sat up, leveraging onto Sans’ shoulder and head to get closer to Papyrus. She made a high pitch, loud keening, touching his throat, and jumping up and down on the couch a little. Sans felt rather like a jungle gym, and knew he should have been grumpy, but her enthusiasm was a little contagious, so he settled for a put-upon laugh. She sat back down again, and not shortly after, began to fiddle with things on the coffee table.

 

“She’s gonna need a temporary name. We can’t just keep callin’ her  _ her _ , or ‘new friend’ or whatever.” Sans was looking at his brother and Papyrus started to stroke his chin in thought, while watching her play with the coasters they had (which of course, were an addition by Papyrus.)

 

“YES, I AGREE. UNTIL SHE REGAINS HER MEMORIES, WE WILL HAVE TO GIVE HER A TEMPORARY NAME. BUT WHAT WOULD BE GOOD FOR HER…” Sans and Papyrus watched her for a while, as she dug through their coat rack. While she put on a rather loud looking brimmed hat that Papyrus liked to wear sometimes, Sans thought of one that sounded decent.

 

“Heya Paps, what about Marlett?” Sans didn’t know exactly  _ why _ , but to him, it just felt right. Papyrus’ hum of approval seemed to confirm to Sans that he made a good choice.

 

“YES, I LIKE THAT ONE. SO, FOR NOW, WE WILL CALL HER, MARLETT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooooo boy. this is a long one. I read chapters outloud, helps me edit them correctly, and my voice hurts now haha. hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
